


Olor a café

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [1]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Café, Esquequémepasa, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Rubelangel, Slash, Youtube RPF - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubén cierra los ojos y desearía voltearse, para poder encararlo todo, o nada. Pero no lo hace, porque piensa que como lo vea de frente pensara que esos besos son de despedida, que son de algo que quedara inconcreto por siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olor a café

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió gran parte por ser una shippera imparable, parte porque ellos me orillan a ello. 
> 
> Dedicado a Dans, porque gracias a ella conocí a estos dos.

El ruido del chorro de agua de la cocina le llega despacio, mientras el sol le da un poco en la cara y le va despertando. Huele a comida, a café y a eso que no ha querido ponerse a descifrar. Hoy es el último día y piensa que no quiere gastarlo, que no quiere hacer nada.

Mangel está fregando un traste cuando le escucha venir y tuerce la cabeza, sonriéndole como va haciendo desde que le conoce. Le dice algo en voz baja que suena a «Hay café, por si quieres» pero que el sopor de la mañana desvanece entre las paredes del lugar. Rubén asiente y agarra una taza, siente los músculos destensarse y quiere girarse para ver, porque el chorro de agua se ha detenido y ya no puede ver por el filo del ojo. Quiere girarse pero no lo hace, porque ahí están las manos de siempre, sujetándole en el lugar, como cuando era de noche y se metían entre las sábanas, o como cuando se saludaban sin mucho más que la sonrisa. Ahí están, sujetando la taza donde tiene el café, y el beso lo siente en la nuca, cálido y sencillo.

Rubén cierra los ojos y desearía voltearse, para poder encararlo todo, o nada. Pero no lo hace, porque piensa que como lo vea de frente pensara que esos besos son de despedida, que son de algo que quedara inconcreto por siempre, porque así es la vida y te tienes que mover para prosperar.

Al final siente el calor de Mangel irse tenue, mientras los pasos se hacen cada vez más silenciosos hasta que sale de la cocina. Rubén puede ver una de sus cajas en el rincón de la estancia, donde la puso el día anterior para que no se le olvidara llevársela.

Mientras sorbe piensa que sí, que le hubiera gustado olvidarse de todo. 


End file.
